Death the Girl
by InfiniteJelly
Summary: Death the Kid is rummaging about the house for asymmetrical items. And what does he come across? One of Eibons old projects. It was created for some sort of darker purpose. And this darker purpose changes Death the Kid into Death the Girl. STEINxDTK


**Eh, I know I have a bunch of other projects, but I don't feel like working on them. That must make me a horrible author? So This is Death the KidxStein. But, just a little funny to throw in**

**THIS ISN'T YAOI**

**--**

Chapter 1

I feel pretty…..

Stein sat in his small office of his stitched up house. His hands fiddling around with some sort of furry animal. In a perfectly symmetrical room within Shibusen, Kid examines what seems to be a perfectly symmetrical box.

"Look at it! Liz, Patty, the very elegance of such an object makes my heart flutter!" Kid exclaimed and Shinigami walked in. He curiously tilted his head and took the box fom Kid. The usual "Hmmmm" came through his mask in that friendly tone. His giant hand gave the box back to Kid and he slid away. Kid never knew if he walked….or slid…or flaoted. Well, he knew he was floating when his little shinigami jets appeared. But, how did his father move?

"Father! Just what is this object?" Kid shouted before he left.

"Well, Kid-kun, I would press the button on the top and find out. Originally though, that was one of Eibons very early projects. It worked perfectly. But….it wasn't really suited for battle purposes. Have fun!" Shinigami said excitingly and went on his way. Liz and Patty looked at eachother and before they could take the box away from Kid, a bright flash of light blinded them. And when that flash cleared, it made their mouths drop to the floor.

**THAT MORNING IN CLASS**

Kid, Liz, and Patty sat in class and Stein actually came into the classroom walking. He was about to sit in his chair, but everyone wasn't staring at him. They were crowded around Kid. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were around as well. It did not bother Stein, but he had to go see. If something attracted so much attention, it had to be worth seeing. With his curiousity piqued, he walked over to the crowd. Being taller then everyone was a great advantage. And there it was, Kid-kun….or….Kid-chan. Kid was now dressed in his normal outfit, but with a skirt and stripped stockings. His jet black hair was grown to shoulder length which contrasted with perfectly smooth creamy skin. Well, it was now SHE. Kid sighed and didn't need to shoo anyone away for Stein scared them back to their seats. The stitched, insane teacher's interest was now fully piqued.

"Kid….chan….what…what happened?" He asked with an actual surprised face.

"Well, apparently, one of Eibon's old projects….switched my gender. So I'm stuck like this. Father did not know how long it would last. But, until then, I feel much more symmetrical. I mean, my knee high socks have th same amount of stripes. My hair is now perfectly shaped. And my breasts are…well…they are a bit smaller then Liz's, but that's ok. I can live with that……WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET IMPLANTS!?!?" Kid explained and then burst out into….HER usual ocd fit. But, it was not in usual whiny voice. It was now a cute, feminine voice. Stein looked at Kid-chan with a curious look. His eyes instantly traced down to her skirt and his head came into contact with a thick heavy book. Maka glared at Stein who was acting almost as bad at her father.

"Oi! Kid! You can't just outshine me just like that! I am the man who will surpass god! You cannot just get more attention just because you have boobs and wear a skirt! Tsubaki! I need to borrow one of your skirts!" Black*Star selfishly shouted at the top of his lungs nonetheless. Tsubaki could only stare blankly. She did not know whether to hit him or faint. Soul looked at Maka and then laid his head on his desk. Soul pulled Black*Star closer to him really quick and whispered in his ear.

"I like getting your pants, not skirts." Soul proclaimed and let go of him. In which, Black*Star was now speechless.

Through all the commotion, Liz and Patty were the same as usual. Except Liz helped Kid get dressed this morning. But, Kid did not need much help.

**THIS MORNING**

"Are you kidding me?" Liz said and looked at Kid's closet.

"I am always prepared. Even when I just turn into a girl." Kid said without a care in her voice.

In the closet, were racks full of dark girl's clothing right next to his male clothing. They were seperated perfectly. There were even accessories seperated into drawers. Liz did not know whether to be impressed or….scared….scared out of her mind.

**BREAK BETWEEN CLASS**

"So…you're perfectly okay this way?" Maka asked and Kid nodded.

"I don't know. I feel like this is so natural." Kid answered and Liz made a grimaced face.

"_He was also very prepared for this natural occurance…."_ She thought as Patty entertained herself by chasing a butterfly.

"Well, I think your skirt looks nice." Maka complimented Kid as she twirled around.

"You think so? I wonder if St-" Kid cut herself off and remembered something.

"Excuse me Maka, I have to go see Stein." She said and ran off. The female Shinigami walked inside and was pulled inside. The door locked behind her and her right hand was lifted above her head. Kid was looking into the eyes of a madman. But, this madman, oh so affectionately kissed her neck. Kid pulled her hand away and glared at Stein.

"That hurt you know….." She said frowning a bit. Stein smiled and patted Kid's head.

"Well, I'm sure the skirt feels no different." The insane meister commented and Kid blushed a bit.

"You know I like skirts! They can be perfectly round and symmetrical….and I feel pretty when I wear them." She continued and Stein suddenly jumped into his rolling chair. Kid looked at him confused only to hear the door creak open. She turned around quickly to see parts of Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki poking through. Stein motioned for them to come inside and they proceeded to do so. Tsubaki couldn't help but look at Kid. He..SHE was so pretty. It made her a tad jealous Black*Star noticed everything about Kid and not her. But, what she did not know was Black*Star was as straight as a rainbow.

"Professor Stein….will Kid….change back?" Maka asked and couldn't help but examine Kid herself.

"Well, I have no idea. I never heard of this creation of Eibon. But, something tells me it isn't a demonic tool of any sort." Stein commented on what was clearly the obvious.

"Actually….Kid….are you…different…down there?" Soul asked and Liz and Patty grimaced not knowing the answer to that question either. Soul pointed to Kid's perfectly symmetrical skirt and the Shinigami blushed a bit. Stein rolled his eyes in that moment of silence and rolled over. He quickly grabbed the skirt and lifted it up to reveal….Kid forgot to wear panties.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone but Stein, Soul, Black*Star, and Patty screamed at the top of their lungs.

"So you did change!" Soul said in a positive manner with Kid did not flinch under such conditions.

"Patty I told you to let him borrow some of yours!!!" Liz shouted and Patty thought about it for a few seconds.

"But…he kept complaining they were not symmetrical….." Patty explained.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!" Liz complained to Patty and Kid stood there mortified. Stein only smiled at everyone until Maka threw a thick dictionary at his head. He felt over backwards, releasing Kid's skirt. Maka walked over to the fallen Stein and picked up the book.

"…..Pink?" He said aloud Maka's face turned beat red. She ran over to Soul who grabbed the edge of Maka's skirt.

"MAKA CHOP!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and smacked Soul on the head. And it was true, she was in fact wearing pink panties. Stein got up off the ground and in about five minutes he mortified two of his students, and scarred the rest for the rest of their lives. But, that was something he did just about every day. Everyone eventually left the classroom, but Kid sent Liz and Patty on their way. It was Friday. And every Friday, Liz and Patty went home alone. For reasons unknown, they believed it had something to do with symmetry. What else could Kid possibly be interested in? And in the empty, stitched house that Stein resided in, a certain pair were getting.....to know eachother a lot better.

"Stein-Hakase, not today." Kid complained as Stein unbuttoned Kid's jacket. He rolled his eyes and sighed. The two sat on his couch and looked away from eachother. The moments after they got to "know" eachother were always that way. There wasn't much common ground for the two to cover. The only thing they both agreed on was Black*Star being a complete idiot. And now, it was even more awkward with Kid being a girl. She occasionally pulled at her skirt and Stein occasionally looked in that general direction. Finally, the two looked at eachother at the same time. Kid opened her mouth and quickly shut it while Stein moved a bit closer and closed the distance between their lips. Kid liked the time spent at Stein's house. Although, a thought always passed through her mind if her father would mind at all. Well, Stein was about…thirty something? The female Shinigami soon forgot the thought as Stein slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Her eyes closed as the front door clicked open and Marie saw Stein all over Kid.

"W-w-what the…..I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Marie shouted and brought the groceries into the kitchen. It seemed that was the rule around the house. If Stein or Marie saw the other doing something…..they could not explain, then they ignored it and moved it as if it never happened. It happened more with Stein then anything. As far as his students knew, he was a creepy insane doctor that dissected in his spare time. But, in fact, he was quite the ladie's man. It was just a wonder where some of the ladies went. When Marie asked Stein once he simply replied. "I don't remember where I put them" and with that a second rule was made. Don't ask questions.

Kid pulled out from Stein and he smiled at her. Her blush was clearly seen on her creamy white skin. Kid took hold of Stein and pulled him in herself. Stein wasn't one to be on bottom. He was a very dominant person. But, with kid, he didn't mind it once in awhile. A noise came from one of the windows and a boy with spiky blue hair could be seen. As well as the top of a white haired figure. Kid's eyes widened and she took cover. The two took off and Stein sighed actually getting up off the couch. He looked along a panel of switches near the front door.

"Sprinklers, lights, fan, ….Ah…Attack dogs." He said quite calmly and flicked the switch. A collaboration of screams and barking could be heard outside. Stein opened the door and Black*Star and Soul ran inside.

"You have seen nothing today. Do I make myself clear?" The insane doctor looked at the two and they nodded quickly. Kid was still behind the couch.

"Didn't see anything." The two muttered and walked outside. Stein flicked the "Attack Dog" switch again and heard the elegant sound of screaming.

"So where were we?" Stein asked and Marie was stealing Kid from under Stein's nose. Actually, she was right there.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Marie put him down.

"Well, the way I see it, you got him last week. Its my turn. And stop dressing him up like a girl. Its scary." She lectured and Stein rolled his eyes and Kid was about to say something. But, Stein lifted up Kid's skirt, again. Marie looked down and at that moment, Maka could have sworn she heard blood-curdling screams.

"W-W-W.....right…rule #2." She said and took out a box from the closet.

"What is…..oh no…" Stein said and Kid took a peek in the box.

"WHAT??!?!!?" She shouted and hid behind Stein.

"Come on. I always wondered what it was like to be on the giving side of things." Marie said without a care and Stein shook his head.

"Mine." He claimed Kid for himself and pulled her close. She blushed incredibly and Marie rolled her eye.

"Well, you owe me. Tonight, my room." Marie said confidently and Stein shooed Marie away.

"Wait..you're…still with Marie-sensei?" Kid asked in a slightly worried tone.

"No….she just likes my help searching for guys on the internet." He replied and Kid's eye twitched a bit. She actually would have preferred Marie was asking for a sexual favor.

"….Stein-Hakase…." The female shinigami said in her newfound high pitched voice.

"Hm?" He looked down at her with a smile.

"I Love You." Kid said loudly gripping onto his coat.

"I know." He replied and she buried her face into his coat. It smelled of smoke, blood, and strawberries? She looked in the pocket and there they were, strawberries.

"Rule #2." He said and Kid nodded. The rules applied to her as well.

"I think I've changed my mind…..about not doing anything today…." Kid said quietly and that errie shine in Stein's eye appeared. It always scared Kid a bit as he suddenly lifted her off the ground and carried her off to his dwellings. Kid gripped onto Stein tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed his cheek. As she closed her eyes in his arms until she was dropped onto his bed. With their bodies touching, tongues down eachothers throats, she felt so free. Well, of course everything had to be symmetrical in Stein's room. Or, Kid would totally freak out. And Stein always had an answer to everything. Even Kid's little symmetrical issue. It was so simple. Stein reached into his drawer next to his bed and pulled out a black piece of cloth and some handcuffs.

"You're horrible!" Kid complained as she was handcuffed

"You love it." He replied and she smiled nodding a bit. Her eyes now blinded by that piece of black cloth. The two became one in the darkness. And it could have been Kid's imagination. But, she could have sworn that Stein said those three words. The three words in his vocabulary that were never said one after the other.

"I Love You."

**--**

**Ok, this is actually the most provocative thing I've ever written. It actually scares me a bit. So this is probably going to stay a oneshot. I think….unless you all like this. I mean….I write for myself, but I write for you guys…girls…all of you xD. So, here it is. All done…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
